Snow Day
by Kairin597
Summary: When theres a day off from school axel decides to make roxas live a little...  does contain foul language and lots of yaoi maybe a lemon if I decide to put one in. I Do not own the characters they belong to square enix but the plot is my own.
1. prologue

We find ourselves on a early Thursday in December. We are in a boys room and he is sleeping so please be quiet. He has also been sick lately so please don't get too close either. For now lets just sit back and watch the story unfold.

"Wow look at all the ice cream Sora!" looking away from his brother the boy starts to run towards his precious ice cream. "Roxas I know it might be too much for us to eat!" Sora has the goofiest smile on his face and he watches his brother clutching a popsicle almost a head taller than him. Roxas looks up at his prized ice cream and tries to take a bite but he finds that its not ice cream anymore. A look of horror in his eye as he realizes what it had become. "No. No. No it cant be!" he backs away and looks around all the ice cream is gone replaced by "GRRRR AXEL I HATE YOU!"

I finally escape from the grogginess of sleep to find my phone ringing. Oh I know that ring tone by heart now and I dread when I hear it in the morning. I slip my hand out from the warmth of my blankets to search for my phone. Uggh I swear that "My Hips Don't Lie" ring tone never ends. My hand is growing cold. I slip out of my blankets to find my brother standing at the foot of my bed holding my phone. "Sora give me for phone back you idiot." I'm so irritated right now id probably chop his head off If I didn't want to freeze to death. Also if you haven't realized yet I'm not a morning person. "But _Roxy_ Axel is the one calling." Sora say emphasizing the name _Roxy_ only Axel calls me that. While thinking about evil ways to torture my older brother I see him out of the corner of my eye answering the call. "SORA! Close my freaking phone now." Oh not now I don't want to talk to axel in the morning. Suddenly my phone lands on my lap and Soras at my door. "Bye _Roxy _have a nice talk with your _boyfriend_." Knowing axel is listening I shrug off my brothers smart remark at my sexuality.

"Hey Roxassssss how's your morning?" that voice that belongs to the person who interrupted my delightful dream. Alas it would have been sad to wake up from that dream because we cant get sea salt ice cream in the winter. "What do you want Axel I have to get ready for scho-" "No you don't today's a snow day and your spendin' it with me" I can practically see his evil smirk through the phone. " Well since it's a snow day I have no intention to spend it with you now please let me get back to sleep." I say in a voice so melancholy as get back under my blankets to discover how cold they got in my absence. "Are you really going to leave me out in front of your house in this weather Roxy" My eyes pop open and I almost fall out of bed realizing how long he must have been out there waiting for me to pick up the phone. "WHAT THE HELL!" I scream as I look out my window to see axel sitting across in a tree staring into my room. "Get in here you big idiot." I say literally pulling him into my room. He is so stupid to go outside like that. "Axel are you cold?" Crap I sound like a girl. "yah a little bit but not much. Why? Is Roxy worried about me?" He gasps suddenly as I throw my comforter in his face. "I'm getting changed, Ill be out in a minute." I close the door to my bathroom lightly and sigh, Why today if it's a snow day shouldn't I be able to sleep. Oh well. After getting changed, taming the giant blond spiky mess that is my hair, and brushing my teeth I leave the safety of my bathroom to find axel on my bed pulled into a tight ball under the blanket. "Um Axel are you okay?" the giant blanket ball that is axel rolls over. "You know I don't do well with the cold, that's why I like fire duh." suddenly springing out of my bed he takes me by the hand and drags me. "Axel whe- NO WE ARE NOT GOING OUT THE WINDOW!" and he jumps. "AHHHHHH!"


	2. Snow Time

As I fell outside the frigid air hit me like a slap in the face, and when we hit the ground it felt like a hard slap on the ass… or wait was it? I look down to realize that I was safely standing on the ground and that nothing was hurt, well except my pride I know that axel had caught me before landing I just didn't realize it. Remembering that I had just been patted on the ass had brought that insufferable tinge of redness to my face and I quickly got rid of it. Axel had me by the hand and was almost dragging me through the snow down the street. I let go of his hand and began to walk on my own. Walking past building upon building I noticed that they all looked the same, all the color of a darkened sunset. Everywhere you go in twilight town looks the same. Don't be confused though, just because everything looks the same doesn't mean you get lost. The town just had a way of getting you where you needed to be even if you were walking to nowhere in particular.

I knew where Axel was taking me, we were going to our local Starbucks. Axel and I go to Starbucks quite often but that's only because his friend Demyx works there part-time to pay for his sitar lessons. One time Demyx swore that he would take over the company and re-name it Sitar-bucks, corny huh?

Axel began to dig in his pocket and he pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. I was shocked to see them. "Axel please tell me your not going to smoke that." Okay now I seriously think axel has a death with or something. "No Roxas I was going to light it and use it for warmth, of course I'm going to smoke it idiot." axel replied to me in his oh-so-sarcastic tone. I tried to swat the death-stick out of Axels have but due to height differences I was not able to get it. while the midst of flailing limbs I screamed something along the lines of "But were only in high school!" and that only got us more attention by passing pedestrians.

A passing by cop began making his way over to us, but as Axel noticed this he threw me over his shoulder and ran. I was trying to get him to let me down by hitting him in the back but that obviously wasn't working. I gave up and let him run but I was still confused about why he made such a hasty getaway he would normally just act like he was an adult and flash a fake I.D saying that I was his brothers kid. police in our town never really asked for I.D's anyway it was just his backup. Hard to believe that Axels only 17. When Axel finally let me down he was out of breath. "That's what cigarettes do to you Axel." I say sounding exactly as my mother would if Sora or I ever dared to smoke. Actually our mom would probably kick us out for two days then let us back in our house.

We finally got to Starbucks and Axel told me to wait outside. What's up with that? I usually go inside with him to chat with Demyx or at least to get warm. After a tiny scuffle on who would go inside Axel won and I now HAD to wait outside. The afore-mentioned redhead finally came outside with our hot chocolate. We then walked around the city talking about nothing in particular until a certain blonde girl with horns like the devil walked up to the both of us. This certain nymph-girl happens to be named Larxene she used to date Axel. "Hey what's up Flamers?" was her greeting to the redhead. "What's up yourself Shockers?" Axel retorted at the noisy female. "Me and Roxas are out of here bye." Axel said turning around to grab my hand and we walked into the park leaving the blonde girl to get frostbitten.

Axel and I walked in silence this time until I felt the freezing sting of a snowball hit my face. I then wiped off the melting slush and looked at where the ball came from knowing that it was Axel. I began to run at him and launched myself off the ground at him in a tackle (glomp). I shoved him to the ground pinning him beneath me. I began to rub snow in his face "How do you like the snow now Axel?" I said amidst my laughter. After a few minutes I finally realized the position Axel and I were in. I was straddling Axels waist pinning him down. The rosy tinge began to show on my face again. I helped Axel up out of the snow. After he had gotten up we have been really close together. He had taken the opportunity to cup the bottom of my face with his ghostly slender fingers, and tilt my face up towards his. The burning sensation in my face would not go away. Axel finally closed the space between us claiming my mouth with his in a chaste kiss. The kiss only lasted around a few seconds until the both of us stood there next to each other in awkward silence.


End file.
